Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to optical wave guiding equipment and, in particular to a new and useful splice cassette housing for optical wave guides.
A similar splice cassette housing is known from German Publication No. 3413401. In this housing, the optical waveguide cables are supplied near to the two longitudinal sides of the housing through openings in one front side of the housing. Within the housing, the individual optical waveguide cables of the incoming and outgoing optical waveguide cables are connected to each other over splice positions being borne in a splice bearing. For this, the optical waveguides are placed against the inner faces of the sidewalls. At the sidewalls, devices for holding the optical waveguides down are provided, in the form of tongues projecting inwardly. For repeating a splicing action, for which a reserve length of the individual optical waveguides must be borne in the housing, the splice cassette housing must be brought from an installation position to a splice position. For this, a reserve length of the optical waveguide cables supplied to the housing must also be present.
In the known splicing cassette housing, it is disadvantageous that, due to the incoming and outgoing optical waveguide cables being supplied separately, the mobility of the splice cassette housing is restricted when moving away. Further, there exists a danger, in case of an unsuitable treatment of the splice cassette housing with the supplied optical waveguide cables, that they are damaged mechanically. This may happen, e.g., by not meeting the allowable minimum bending radius.